Traveling To Another Dimension
by Moon Princess5
Summary: Hey everyone I'm Back
1. Prologue

**__**

Traveling To Another Dimension

By: Moon Princess

****

Main Characters:

****

Girls:

__

Serena Tsukino: age 17 - Eternal Sailor Moon - Princess Serenity of the Moon and Sol Kingdom

Ami Anderson: age 17 - Super Sailor Mercury - Princess Ami of the Mercury Kingdom 

Rei Hino: age 17 - Super Sailor Mars - Princess Rei of the Mars Kingdom

Lita Kino: age 17 - Super Sailor Jupiter - Princess Lita of the Jupiter Kingdom

Mina Aino: age 17 - Super Sailor Venus - Princess Mina of the Venus Kingdom

Trista Meioh: age 24 - Super Sailor Pluto - Princess Trista of the Pluto kingdom, she actually over thousand years old.

Haruka Tenoh: age 19 - Super Sailor Uranus - Princess Haruka of the Uranus Kingdom

Michelle Kaioh: age 19 - Super Sailor Neptune - Princess Michelle of the Neptune Kingdom

Hotaru Tomoe: age 14 - Super Sailor Saturn - Princess Hotaru of the Saturn Kingdom

Kakyuu Kou: age 17 - Princess Kakyuu - Princess of the Kinmoku Kingdom - Manager of the Three Lights Band

Chibi Chibi: age 3 - Sailor Chibi-Chibi - Pretend sister to Serena - Star Seed of Galaxia

Irene Tsukino: age 37 - Serena's chosen mother in the 20th century - Housewife

Marie Anderson: age 39 - Ami's chosen mother in the 20th century - Doctor

Nancy Aino: age 38 - Mina's chosen mother in the 20th century - Fashion Designer

Relena Peacecraft: 17 - Princess Relena of the Venuko Kingdom (a moon by Venus) - cousin to Princess Mina - Protector Of Animals (speak telepathy with animals)

Luna: age 22 - Serena's guardian cat - purplish-black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead - moon adviser to Princess Serenity

****

Boys:

__

Darien Chiba: age 22 - Tuxedo Mask - Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom

Seiya Kou: age 17 - Sailor Star Fighter (girl form) - Lead singer of the Three Lights Band

Taiki Kou: age 17 - Sailor Star Maker (girl form) - Guitarist of the Three Lights Band

Yaten Kou: age 17 - Sailor Star Healer (girl form) - Keyboardist of the Three Lights Band

Ken Tsukino: age 40 - Serena's chosen father in the 20th century - Magazine editor

Sammy Tsukino: age 13 - Serena's chosen brother in the 20th century - Nagging brat

Richard Aino: age 39 - Mina's chosen father in the 20th century - Retired Navy officer

Grandpa Hino: age 58 - Rei's chosen grandfather in the 20th century - Shine Guardian

Chad Kumada: age 20 - Rei's friend whom a temple apprentice - Would be Rock Star 

Heero Yuy: age 17 - Pilot of Wing Zero, Prince Heero of the Mars Kingdom

Duo Maxwell: age 17 - Pilot of Deathscyth Hell, Prince Duo of the Saturn Kingdom

Trowa Barton: age 17 - Pilot of Heavyarms, Prince Trowa of the Jupiter Kingdom

Quatre Raberba Winner: age 17 - Pilot of Sandrock, Prince Quatre twin to Princess Serenity of the Moon and Sol Kingdom - Know as the Moon Prince

Chang Wufei: age 17 - Pilot of Shenlong, Prince Wufei of the Earth Kingdom

Milliardo Peacecraft {Zechs Merquise}: age 22 - Pilot of Epyon - Princes Milliardo of the Sol and Moon Kingdom - Know as the Sun Prince

Artemis: age 22 - Mina's guardian - white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead - moon adviser to Princess Serenity

Shadow: age 22 - Relena's guardian - Black Panther with a five-point star symbol on his forehead - protects Relena (Protector of Animals)

Silver: 22 - Serena's guardian as Artemis, a silver and gray wolf with an eight-point star on his forehead - Protector of the Goddess of Hunt 

Scientist one {Doctor J}: age 54 - Creator of Wing Gundam Zero - He trained Heero Yuy

Scientist two {Professor G}: age 53 - Creator of Gundam Deathscyth Hell - He trained Duo Maxwell

Scientist three {Doctor S}: age 52 - Creator of Gundam Heavyarms - He assigned Trowa Barton to pilot Heavyarms

Scientist four {Instructor H}: age 45 - Creator of Gundam Sandrock - He trained Quatre R. Winner

Scientist five {Master O}: age 49 - Creator of Gundam Altron - He trained Chang Wufei

****

Villains:

__

Prince Raven: age 24 - evil Prince of the Elfin Kingdom (half-human, half-dark elf) - His kind tends to control Wind, Tree, Fire and Water Demons - Controls all demons

General Crate: age 21 - evil general - (half-human, half-dark elf) - Second in command controls Tree Demons

General Vents: age 22 - evil general - (half-human, half-dark elf) - Third in command controls Wind Demons 

General Wit: age 21- evil general - (half-fairy, half-demon) - Fourth in command controls Evil Sprits 

General Herman: age 20 - youngest evil general - (half-human, half-dark elf) - First in command control Fire Demons - Second prince of Elfin Kingdom

**__**

Different Kind Of Demons and Spirits

Wind Demons: **_has the ability to control weather _**

Fire Demons: **_has the ability to control fire_**

Water Demons: **_has the ability to control water and ice_**

Evil Spirits: **_ghost who has the ability to control another living being and shoot energy_**

Tree Demons: **_has the ability to control trees and flowers_**

**__**

Author Notes:

__

{This is one of my stories I recently just wrote not too long ago. I hope you like this story and I will try to get Escape from Destiny upgrade as soon as possible. Also some of the characters will be out of character. I have a couple of my own characters that will bring in later on in the story. This story takes place a year after Sailor War's for the Sailor Scouts. For Gundam Wing it takes place after Colony Cluster 197, a year after Mariemaia try to take over the earth and colonies.}

Wufei: Walks forwards holds a sign up for all to see

****

Declaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Prologue:

A young woman whom goes by the name Serena Tsukino about the age of seventeen is seen walking down the street heading toward the Cherry Hill Temple where her friends tend to meet and have a weekly meeting about things. This young woman isn't just any normal teenager but instead is the super heroine known as Eternal Sailor Moon whom keeps the earth safe from all evil. 

I was on my way to Rei's Temple deep in thought, I didn't realize that I was already running late. But instead I was thinking about what happen in the final battle with Chaos and Sailor Galaxia. It's only been a year since we defeated Chaos and freed Galaxia from his control. But I still have nightmares and bad memories from what I had to go through. I still remember how I felt when everyone died leaving me behind. I'm just grateful they came back to me, I don't know what would of happen if I lose all my friends. Shortly after that Darien and I broke up with each other. Both of us felt that we didn't have the same feeling as we did back in the Silver Millennium. I was shock that the scouts didn't have a fit or try to stop us, I guess they knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I turn my head to look at Luna before speaking to her, "Luna what do you think about Darien and I not being together? I know the scout said that they didn't mind but I would like to know what you think about it."

Luna turns her attention to Serena, "I'm not sure what to say or think for that matter Serena. You two were always together and I thought you both were happy with each other. When you told me what you did I was quite shock, now we don't know what the future holds for us. To be honest it scares me not knowing if things are going to turn out for the best."

"I know exactly how you feel Luna; it scares me too," turning my attention back in front of me. I began to think back that day in the park.

(Flashback)

Darien and I decide to take a walk in the park, "Darien do you love me? I mean really love me, not a brotherly love. Please think hard before answering that question." I continue to watch him as he thinks about my question.

"Of course I love you Serena, but it's more of a brotherly love. I'm sorry Serena I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you. I was hoping later on that it would turn into more than sibling love but it hasn't and I wasn't sure how to tell you."

I give him a sad smile, "that okay Darien I don't hate you besides I been feeling the same way. I love you as a sister would her brother. I can't explain it but I think we weren't meant to be together. I know it sounds weird, but lately I been having this weird dream were this boy keep calling out to me. He keeps telling me that he will always be there for me. I have this strong feeling that I love him very much." I watch him closely; he seems to be taking that information pretty well. Now all I have to do is tell the scouts, it's to bad Rini won't be born. "Darien you have any ideas how we should tell the scouts."

He thought about it for awhile, "hmm I think Trista is the best way. Serena I been having dreams also about a girl who keeps telling me that all will be reveal in due time my love. I get the impression that I care deeply for this girl. Besides Trista most likely already knows about it anyways." They didn't have long to think about it, due to the fact the scout of time just pop up out of nowhere.

"Hello princess and prince, you don't have to worry about telling the scouts about your decision. I've told the scouts already, they were shock at first. But they understand your feelings, therefore won't try to stop you. I just want you both to know things happen for a reason and this was suppose to happen. But don't worry about the future things will turn out okay and for the best," after she gives us her little speech she disappears. 

(End Flashback)


	2. Chapter One

****

Moon: _Wufei please would you do this for me?_

****

Wufei: _No woman I'm training asks the braided idiot to do it._

****

Moon: _pouts before turning her attention to Duo give him a big hug Duo-kun would please do it for me, I would be so grateful besides I will give you a decent part in my story. _

****

Duo: _Of course Babe, I would do anything for you. Walks forward with a huge smile on his face and hold a sign up for all to see._

****

Declaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Traveling To Another Dimension

Chapter: One - Meeting

(Gundam Wing dimension - After Colony Cluster 197)

Heero walks to one of Quatre's mansion where the pilots plan to discuss if they should destroy the gundams or not. I don't see why we have to destroy them in the first place anyways. My opinion we should keep them just in case, we never know when a new war will come forth. I walk inside head straight to the library where we plan to have this little meeting. I notice Duo and Wufei were at it again, can't those two behave just once. I give everyone a grunt, then lean against the wall with my eyes half close and arms cross over my chest.

Quatre groans when he notices Wufei chasing Duo around the room with his katana. "Please you two stop playing around we have more important things to do, like what should me do with the gundams. I think they should be destroyed, we finally gain peace. Therefore we don't need them any longer, they might make people think we don't want peace." It's hard to believe we finally gain peace after some much bloodshed. I just wish I could've saved father, but it was impossible thought Quatre.

Wufei stop chasing Duo with his katana and turn his attention to Quatre. "Yes peace has been gain for now Winner, but it doesn't mean we will keep it. Somebody is always trying to rule over others and control them. Therefore we should keep them, but hid them from watching eyes." I watch as Winner tries to convince Maxwell, who agreed with me for once. Barton agreed with Winner, that it might cause a problem. Yuy hasn't said thing since he came here, as if he would say anything. 

After Wu-man stop chasing me around and trying to cut off my braid I turn my attention to Quatre. I was arguing with Q-man about destroying my baby Deathscyth Hell, suddenly a light appear out of nowhere leaving behind a small stone floating in mid air. I watch as He-man walk up to the mysterious object, once he grab the stone another bright light went off. Next thing I know the others and I are standing in an alleyway somewhere. 

(Sailor Scouts dimension - a year after the Sailor War's)

Heero glares at the stone in his hand and wondering what just happen. I take a good look at my surroundings and I notice that I wasn't the only one who got transported into this alleyway. I take a closer look at the stone it was made of white marble and it has yellow crescent moon mark engrave into the surface of the stone.

"What the hell just happened, Yuy?" Yell a very angry Wufei. All he receives is a glare and a grunt from the famous 'Prefect Soldier.' 

Duo took a look around before turning his attention to the piss off Wufei. "Don't yell Wu-man, I'm sure there a reason why we were sent here. Even if I can't think of one at the moment. Man this sucks, I really wanted to catch the end of that movie too."

Wufei glares at braided hair boy then spoke in a dangerously low voice, "Maxwell you're an idiot, all you can think about is a movie. When we are in some unknown place and stuck might I add. Hell I don't think were in the same time frame."

Duo blinks then gives Wufei a weird look before speaking. "Why do you say that Wu-man, err forget that," he was about to say before taking a good look around until he notice the newspaper. The newspaper has a date that stated that it was Thursday, April 15 1999. All five of them decide to brake up into two groups and to fine out where exactly they were or time frame. Quatre, Duo and Wufei went in one direction, while Heero and Trowa went in another. 

Meanwhile Serena is headed in the same area that Heero and Trowa took. Serena was so deep in thought she didn't realize that Heero and Trowa just turn the corner and she ram right into Heero knocking both of them down with her on top of him. I blink when I realize that I was no longer standing but instead I'm on the ground with someone beneath me. I got a good look at him before I stood up and apologize too him; he seem to be the same age as me. He has short dark brown hair with wild bangs that fell into his Prussian blue eyes, which show no emotion. He has a well-built body with a tan complexion, about 5'9" in height and weighing about 125lbs. I must admit he is quite handsome in a boyish way and he looks to be Japanese origin. He has on a dark green tan top that shows off his muscles and dark blue jeans. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Trowa and Heero have been walking for some time now, they both realize that they weren't in their timeframe any longer or dimension for that matter. Though this dimension did have some similar points like are own, but not quite. They just turn a corner when something ram right into Heero knocking him over with whoever ram into them on top. I look up to see who ram into me and found out it was some girl. I drop my arms, which was around her waist. I must of put them around her just as we fell. She stands up and takes a good look at me; I flip myself back up before taking a good look at her. I couldn't help but to think that she beautiful, with long ankle length silvery-blond hair pull back into two buns on each side with the rest following out of them like streamers. She has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I ever seen with a great body by Duo standards and she couldn't be more than seventeen years old. She isn't much taller than I am maybe about 5'7" in height and weighing about 110lbs. She has on a blue tank top and red mini skirt with knee length black boots. I notice Trowa was staring at her as well, it's seems she caught his sight also. But then again, she got my attention as well. That's hard to do since I'm suppose to be the perfect soldier or say Duo Maxwell. 

I stop staring at the guy I rammed into and turn my attention to his companion. He too is quite handsome with brown hair with long bangs that cover one of his dark green eyes. He is much taller than I am but about the same height as Darien about 6 feet and weighing about 128lbs perhaps. He look to be Latin origin or maybe American origin. He has on a green turtleneck that shows off his muscular body and tight blue jeans. I once again turn my attention to the boy I knock over and apologize once more. Both boys didn't say a word and I was starting to get worry that they were mad at me. I continue to stare at them and wait to see what happens when I heard Luna meow. I look down to see her clawing at my leg, "oh Luna there you are, and I better take a look at you. I bet you went flying right into that building, you should of learn by now to keep a tighter grip on me," as I pick her up to take a good look at her.

Both boys notice the yellow crescent moon mark on the cat forehead. Exchanging looks between each other they decide to give her their names so they could get hers. But before they could they realize that she was already gone and so was the cat. 

Trowa glance around to see if he could spot her anywhere but realize he couldn't fine her anywhere. "Why do you think that cat has the same symbol as the stone Heero," ask Trowa keeping an eye out for the rest of the pilots? He spots them across the street, not far from a temple. "I'm not sure but we should keep an eye out for the girl and the cat again. The girl might know why were here," stated Heero walking across the street to reach the rest of the pilots.

Duo looks around bored, he couldn't wait until Heero show up. Then maybe he can have some fun. He took another look around and spots Heero and Trowa walking over. "Hey what took you guys so long He-man?"

Heero glares at him then turn his attention to the others. "We meet a girl who has a cat with the same symbol as the stone. I think we should fine a place to stay and keep an eye out for the girl or cat." Trowa and Heero explain what the girl and cat look like. All five of them agree that the girl is their best shot as to fine out why there here and how they got here. 


	3. Chapter Two

__

{I hope you all like my story so far, here chapter two for Traveling To Another Dimension. Also I would like to state that this story will be long, and I don't plan to make Relena out to be a bad person because she not all she seem to the guys. While they think she a crazy and stalker when she isn't really. It will be explain later in the story.}

****

Moon: _Would one of you please address the readers?_

****

Heero: _He glares before giving a hn and walks away._

****

Moon: _pouts Fine be that way Heero and you just wait I'll give you a bad part._

****

Heero: _turns around gives her a glare, before grabbing the sign and hold it up_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Traveling To Another Dimension

Chapter: Two - Scout meeting and school

"That's strange Serena running late today more so than she ever usually does. Do you think something happen to her Rei," a very concern Ami asks? I truly hope she gets here soon, I still have to study for tomorrow test. Beside it looks like Rei getting mad, I don't feel up to hearing them argue today. I notice that everyone was here for this meeting expect Trista. I wonder how the Starlights are doing; they left shortly after the battle with Chaos and Galaxia. Thank god Serena grew up during the Sailor War's, I think after seeing all of us dieing she decide to take things more seriously. I watch as Serena and Luna walks in, here goes the fireworks. 

Serena and Luna notice Rei is slightly piss off, "Sorry I'm late everyone. I rammed into someone here on the way on accident." I was waiting for a rude remark from Rei, but she surprise me. "Don't worry about it let start the meeting," with that she turn her attention to everyone else. I think she surprise everyone, I guess she realize I'm maturing on my own time. The meeting went as plan and last for about an hour. Haruka and Michelle offer to take me home, I decide to take that offer. 

Haruka notice that Serena is staring off into space, "tell me a little about this guy you rammed into Koneko." She gives me a smile before telling me there nothing to really stay. I decide to drop the subject knowing that she didn't really want to talk about it at the moment.

Serena looks at Haruka and notices that she is just worry and curious about what was bothering her. She takes a deep breath before answer, "I was deep in my thoughts when I walked right into him with enough force that it knock us both down with me on top. I got up quickly apologize, then Luna got my attention by clawing my leg and that when I realize I was late so we left shortly after that. I thought he was kind of cute as well his companion. They didn't say anything to me either just stand there. Like I said before I didn't stick around too much longer so I didn't get their names." The ride was quiet the rest of the way to Serena's home.

Next day at school Mr. Lee walks in with five new male student. "Class we have five new students, please give them a welcome. Will you five please introduce yourself?"

A young Arabian teenage boy about the age of seventeen walk forward first. He has short platinum blonde hair that frame his noble face with some bangs falling into his ocean blue eyes. The boy has a muscular body so he must work out and he about 5'9" in height. He couldn't be more than 125lbs in weight and with dark tan complexion. He has on male version of the school uniforms, which is a royal blue trouser and jacket with a white button down shirt underneath. **(I wasn't sure what the boys wear for Serena's school so I decide to make up my own design.) **"Hello it's a pleasure to be here, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

Next one to step forward is an American teenage boy about the age of seventeen. He has long brown hair pulled back into a braid making him look like a girl. The boy also has a muscular body which make him look quite handsome with his braid and he about 5'9" in height. He couldn't be more than 128lbs in weight and he has a light complexion. He too has on the male version of the school uniforms. "Hello ladies it's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Duo Maxwell."

The next boy to walk forward is a Latin teenage boy about the age of seventeen. He has short brown hair with long bangs that covers one of his dark green eyes. The boy also has a muscular body and he about 6 feet in height. He couldn't be more than 128lbs in weight and he has a dark tan complexion. He has on the male version of the school uniforms as well. "Trowa Barton" 

Next boy to step forward is a Chinese teenage boy about the same age as first three boys. He has shoulder length black hair pull back into a tight ponytail with dark black eyes. The boy has a muscular body as well and he about 5'9" in height. He couldn't be more than 127lbs in weight and he has dark tan complexion. He too has on the male version of the school uniform. "My name is Change Wufei and don't talk to me you bunch of weaklings." 

The last teenage boy to step forward looks Japanese and about the same age as the other boys. He has short dark brown hair with wild bangs that hang fell into his Prussian blue eyes. The boy also has a muscular body and he about 5'9" in height. He couldn't be more than 125lbs in weight and he has light tan complexion. He too has on the male version of the school uniform. "Heero Yuy"

Serena recognize two of the boys that she ran into yesterday. Heero is the one she ram into and knock down. Trowa is his companion that was with him at the time. I felt someone eyes on me, I knew it Heero because I have the ability to since things like that. The teacher Mr. Lee decide to assigns all five boys seats near the scouts. Mina is sitting next to the Quatre and it looks like she trying to flirt with him. The blonde hair boy's face looks like a cherry from blushing so much. Lita is sitting next to the long braided hair Duo and they seems to be flirting with each other. Rei is sitting next to the Chinese boy Wufei and it look like they were arguing about something. Ami is sitting next the Trowa and she keeps sending him shy looks. Heero was assign to the seat right behind me and kept staring a hole into my back. I was thinking about yesterday meeting when lunch bell rang. I walk outside went to sit under old cherry blossom tree my friends and I eat under. 

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were lending against a wall outside in courtyard eating their lunch. All five of them agree to keep an eye on the girl Heero and Trowa meet yesterday. They found out her name is Serena Tsukino and she quite popular with everyone. 

Wufei watch as Serena walks over to cherry blossom tree and sit beneath it waiting. "So the silvery-blond hair girl with the weird hairstyle is the one Yuy and Barton ran into yesterday. Why do you think she the one who sent us here?" 

"Well Wu-man she has a black cat with the same symbol as the stone. So it has to be her or the cat and I don't think it's the cat," Duo voice out with a huge smile. I watch as Wufei get angry with me again for calling him by his nickname I gave him. "Beside she hot, who wouldn't want to watch her?" 

I glare at Maxwell, "don't call me that braided idiot." But he does have a point she is one of the most beautiful women I've seen in some time. But Maxwell will never hear me say that out loud either; I would rather fight mobile suits than admit it out loud. 

"Duo is that all you can think about, we have to fine a way home," Quatre said trying hiding his blush. "Oh come on Quatre you got to agree she a babe." Quatre turns his head away stare at the ground. Hmm, Duo does have a point she is beautiful then so is Mina.

"What do you think they're discussing guys, oh man I wish I could read lips," Duo whines?

(Meanwhile with Serena and her friends)

Lita turns her attention to her friends after she made a quick glance at Duo. "Hey guys what do you think of the new boys students, Duo looks just likes my old boyfriend and he such a cutie."

Rei rolls her eyes at that statement, "Lita you think all cute guys look like your old boyfriend. They seem okay I guess but Wufei is such a sexes pig and besides he thinks all women are weak."

(Serena thoughts)

I watch as my friends discuss the new male students and I was quite surprise to see Ami discussing them as well. I take a good look at my friends and notice that all five of them have change over the years since we became friends. Let's see Ami use to be so quite and always study before she became Sailor Mercury. The first scout that Luna and I found, the scout of ice and water. Without Ami's brains I don't think we would have defeated some the evil beings we came across. Now she more out going and don't study as much as she use too. She has really grown a lot prettier than I first meet her. Ami has short bluish-black hair that frame her face nicely with deep blue eyes. She has a light tan complexion from being out in the sun and she about 5'7" in height. She couldn't be more than 115lbs in weight with nice womanly curves and long legs. I notice she has already shed her girlish body develop a body of a young woman. Hmm now that I think about it all us as shed our schoolgirl body, becoming more womanish everyday. I smile when I thought about what happen when we came back from summer vacation most of the male population was drooling and wanted a date with us. I move my eyes from Ami to look at Rei.

Rei tends to be mean but if you look closely you would realize that it just an act. She puts it so others won't come to close to her. After she lost her mother and then her father left her with her grandfather without ever contacting her what so ever she close herself off to others. Rei is the second scout Luna and I found, Sailor Mars the scout of fire and passion. I remember the fights we use to have when we first became scouts of course now we get along a lot easier than before. Even thought she has a bad temper, she one of my closest friends. Rei has long black hair that has purple highlights which are quite nature and dark violet eyes. She also has a light tan complexion from being out in the sun and she about 5'7" in height. She couldn't be more than 118lbs in weight with womanly curves. I consider Rei to be my sister, well actually I consider all the girls my sister. I watch as she complain about how rude Wufei is and he needs to learn some manners. I couldn't help but to smile then I turn my attention to Lita. 

I really respect Lita for her views about fight and being able to protect yourself. If it weren't for Lita I wouldn't have ever had the courage to actually ask my parents to let me learn Kung Fu. Lita is the third scout Luna and I found, Sailor Jupiter the scout of thunder and lightning. She loves to cook, clean and great at martial artist. Lita has shoulder length brownish-red hair tried up into a ponytail with a green ponytail holder and she has dark green eyes like Trowa. She has a dark tan complexion from being out in the sun and she about 5'9" in height. She couldn't be more than 123lbs in weight due to the fact she has muscles but then again she also has womanly curves that make her very sexy looking to some. I can always count on Lita to protect me from bullies and other jerks that like to pick on me. Most people are scared of Lita because someone spread a rumor about her getting kick out of school for fighting. I didn't really care what other people thought, I thought she look nice and she turn out to be nice also. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes when she told us about how Duo looks like her old boyfriend. I turn my attention to Mina who keep talking about how cute Quatre is. 

Mina is a lot like me in some ways, some people said that we could of been twins. But of course we both know that isn't true but sometimes we let people think that. Of course my hair has silver bend with light blonde hair while her is a darker blonde. Mina is the fifth scout that was found or I should say Artemis and Mina found us, she was Sailor V for a while when she was living in England. Now she Sailor Venus the scout of love and beauty. Mina has long golden blonde hair half put back into an orange bow with the rest hang down to her knees and sky blue eyes. She has a light tan complexion from being out in the sun and she about 5'7" in height. She couldn't be more than 119lbs in weight with womanly curves. Mina is considered to be a dumb blonde because she kind of acts like a ditz at times but then I use to act like that. She also tends to get the saying wrongs and miss up. Back in the Silver Millennium she was the leader of the Inner Sailor Scouts, now I'm the leader. Even though I do still consider her the leader just that I make finally say as to what we will do when it came to battle. 

I turn my attention to Haruka and Michelle as they approach us. I give both of them a smile before turning back to my thoughts. Haruka and Michelle are both outer scouts, they join us when we were fought the heart snatchers. At first they didn't want to work with any of us but that change later on. Haruka is Sailor Uranus and Michelle is Sailor Neptune, even though they didn't work with us, as scouts at first we did became friends. While they were in their civilian forms they befriend us without realizing it but we didn't know who they were at the time and they didn't know who we were at the time. Haruka tends to call me Koneko **_(kitten) _**a lot, which I don't mind it's a cute nickname. Haruka is the scout of sky and heavens, tends to dress like a guy in her civilian form therefore is think as a guy. Haruka has short sandy blond hair just below the ears with deep blue eyes. She about 6 feet tall and has a muscular look to her but still has her female side as well. She couldn't be more than 126lbs in weight and dark tan complexion. Haruka like to race and plays the piano. She also likes to trick girls into thinking she a guy when she actually a girl and she involve with Michelle. 

Michelle is one of the most elegant people I ever meet. She acts more like a princess than I ever did that is until I grew up some. Michelle is the scout of sea and elegantly, she very elegant and beautiful. She loves to plays the violin and tends to paint. She has shoulder length aqua-green hair with bluish-green eyes. She about 5'8" in height and weighs about 119lbs. She very nice, polite and sweet to almost everyone she knows. She tends to call me princess, which I really don't care for but I usually let it slid with her or Trista. I came out of my thoughts when I notice someone ask me a question.


	4. Chapter Three

__

{Hey readers I'm glad you like this story so far, well here chapter three. Also I would also like to say that I already have the couples pick out so please don't ask me to put them with anybody. Also the song, Reflection belongs to Christina Aguilera.}

Moon: _Quatre would you please tell the readers what they need to know. I will be really grateful beside He-chan and Fei-chan won't do it this time they said. gives him a puppy dog eye look_

****

Quatre:_ Of course I will Moon-chan. gives everyone a smile and holds a sign up_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. _

****

Traveling To Another Dimension

Chapter: Three - Lunch or Sing

Lita laugh at what Mina said about how Rei should learn to be nice to Wufei because she can tell that she has feelings for him. I take a look at my friends and notice that Serena wasn't really playing attention to anything we are saying. "Hey girl what you're thinking about? You space out for a good fifteen minutes."

Serena turns her attention to Lita, "I was thinking about how much we change over the last three years. So many things have happen these last three years, now that we gain peach it seems boring. It's not like I'm asking for an enemy; it's just I miss the action sometime." Lita gives me a knowing smile, I can tell I'm not the only one who thinks that. I take a look at the others they seem to understand too, I guess they miss it too. I was about to ask Rei if she felt that strange energy last night when Molly and Melvin walked up. Molly is one of my old childhood friends, we were the best of friends until I became Sailor Moon. I haven't seen or talk to Molly in some time now. It's hard to believe we use to be really close friends. I do miss hanging out with her, we use to have so much fun hanging out at the mall going boy hunting. 

"Hey Serena how did you do on today test in English?" Molly ask. I really miss being friends with Serena, but ever since she became friend with Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina we haven't had time to hang out. What Serena doesn't know is that I know she Sailor Moon, I saw her transform once when she thought I was unconscious. I kept it to myself until she ready to tell me, I know she wants to because she came close once. But I think she afraid to tell me or the other won't let her. 

Serena gives Molly a smile, "I'm sure I did well or at least got a B, since I actually study for it." It's hard to believe that I could do really well in school if I actually study and tired. Last year I did pretty good, but this year I'm doing great. I hoping to get some A's on my report card this year. Of course with some of my memories from the Silver Millennium returning help a whole lot. I stood up because I'm in the mood to sing. Sometimes when I'm sad I sing to release the pressure besides I love to sing. I was really surprise to fine out back in the Moon Kingdom I was a great singer. I turn my attention to everyone else, "I will see you all later on today everyone. I'm going to the music room before lunch is up," I start to walk back toward the school.

"Don't forget about the picnic today at five, Serena?" Yelled Rei. I turn give her a smile, "don't worry I'll be there." I walk inside toward the music room grab a guitar and start to play. 

Heero notices Serena walking toward the school building, he shares a look with the others decides to follow her inside. They follow her to the music room and watch as Serena grabs a guitar. She walk over to the window in the corner of the music room and start to sing. She didn't realize they were there at all because she had her eyes close and really deep into the song.

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I 

Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else?

For all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with a need to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think?

How we feel?

Must there be a secret me?

I'm forced to hide

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Serena opens her eyes and takes a look around, she could of swore that someone was here just a minutes ago. The guys left just before finish her song so she didn't see them. Serena takes a deep breath then put the guitar away and walks to her next class which is history.


	5. Chapter Four

{Hey readers, I'm glad you like this story so far, well here chapter four for now. I will get chapter five out as soon as I can.}

****

Moon:_ Hey Duo-chan take this sign and hold it up for me would you. I give you a kiss if you do._

****

Duo:_ Sure thing babe anything for a kiss. holds up the sign for all to see, while Moon gives him a kiss on the cheek_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

** __**

Traveling To Another Dimension

Chapter: Four - Picnic

School just got out a little while go and Heero was still thinking about that song Serena sang, it sound so sad he thought. Serena Tsukino, hmm so her name mean rabbit of the moon. I wonder why I keep thinking about her, I'm supposed to be the perfect soldier. I shouldn't be thinking about some girl but their something about her though. I came out of my thoughts when I heard Duo ask Quatre a question.

Duo looks around before turning his attention to Quatre, "hey Q-man where do you think Serena and her friends are having their picnic?"

Quatre look at Duo and thought about where they might have went to. Then he remembers seeing a park near the Cherry Hill Temple. "Hmm, I'm not sure but I think I saw a park near by a temple. I think that's would be our best choice to look there." 

So all five of them walk toward the park not far from their five-bedroom apartment they got shortly after they arrive in this dimension. While they were checking out the town a mailing service came up to them and ask if they knew a Heero Yuy. When they told him yes and what did he wanted he gave them an envelope. He explains that he was to deliver it to a Heero Yuy and his company wasn't sure who sent it. The envelope had some money, a back account in Heero's name, a key and a letter. They found out that the key went to a five-bedroom apartment not far from Juuban High School. The letter told them that they were brought to this dimension for a reason and all will be reveal in good time. It also has the same symbol as the stone and it was sign by Queen Serenity. Heero tried to give some information on her on the web and such but couldn't fine anything on this woman. Once they enter the park they look around for Serena or any of her friends. They spot Serena's friends not far from a cherry blossom tree but they didn't see Serena anywhere. All five boys walk over to Serena's friends and to see if perhaps they could join them. They also notice that there were more people than earlier at school. 

Lita is the first to notice them since she wanted to get to know Duo she figure she would ask them to join them since they had enough food to go around. "Hey Duo would you like to join my friend and I. Your friends may as well if they like too that is," I hope he join us he so cute. 

"Yeah sure we would love to join you and your friends. This is Quatre he's the shy one, Trowa the silent one, Wufei or otherwise know as Wu-man the one who thinks women are weak. Not last but least my best pal, Heero who likes to give everyone death glares," Duo stated with a huge smile on his face. I watch as Wu-man start to get angry and pull his katana out of nowhere.

Wufei glares at Duo and pulls out his katana, "MAXWELL my name is WUFEI, not Wu-man. Get it right or otherwise I'm going to chop off that stupid braid of yours."

"Sure whatever you say Wu-man you know I was just teasing you right. Don't have to get violent on me you know," a very nervous Duo manage to squeak out before running for his life with an angry Chinese boy with a katana chasing after him. "Duo and Wufei please behave and stop trying to hurt each other. Wufei please stop trying to cut off his braid you can do that later," stated a very concern Quatre who didn't want Duo to get hurt by Wufei.

Lita gives them a weird look, I wonder if this kind of thing happen everyday. Kind of reminds me of Rei and Serena arguments. I walk back over to the other shaking my head and I don't think I really want to know that either. Heero and Trowa share a look between each other before following Lita.

Quatre finally got Wufei to stop chasing Duo around the park and walks up to the girls, "hello my name is Quatre R. Winner and I must apologize for not introducing myself earlier. These four are my friends Duo Maxwell is the one with the braid, Wufei Chang is the one with katana, Trowa Barton is the one with one eye showing, and Heero Yuy is the quiet one. It's a pleasure to meet all you and I thank you for inviting us to join you. I'm afraid I don't know any of your names expect Lita and Mina's."

Michelle gives him a smile before introducing her-self and the others. "Hello Quatre it's a pleasure to meet you five and my name is Michelle Kaioh, the little one here is Hotaru Tomoe, Ami Anderson is the one with the book and the lady leaning against the tree is Trista Meioh. The young gentlemen and young lady next to Trista is Darien Chiba and Rei Hino. The one sitting next to me is..." 

The sandy-blond hair boy sitting next to Michelle stops her before she could introduce him, "the names is Haruka Tenoh and don't even think of getting any ideas with Michelle or Koneko." He gives them a glare before turning his attention to Michelle who was giving him a dirty look. 

Serena is running toward the park near Rei's temple and she was running late. Oh why did I have to stop at home, now I'm late and most likely hear it from Rei. If I didn't have to pick up Luna, I would have already been there. Actually I most likely wouldn't be late if mom didn't ask me to help her with the cookies. At least she gave me half the batch for the picnic. I notice the entrance for the park was coming up so I slow down. I took some deep breaths before walking over to the area where we usually have our picnics. When I got closer I notice that the new male students from school are sitting next to my friends. 

Trowa, Heero and Rei were the first to notices Serena before anyone else for different reasons. Both Trowa and Heero had decided to keep a look out for Serena because they wanted to talk to her about why her cat has the same symbol as the stone. Rei on the other hand keep an eye out for her because she was worry about her. Since the final battle with Chaos and Galaxia, Serena has become more responsible, on time and more serious. She also doing great in school and taking her duty seriously as well.

"Meatball head what took you so long," Rei yells out trying to hide the fact that she was worried. Lately she been getting bad vibes and something tell her that they won't have peace much longer. She also notice that Serena change out of school inform into a pair of red shorts with a yellow belt that shows off her legs. A off the shoulder red and white checker baby tee and white tennis shoes. Rei couldn't help but to think that her friend looks real nice in that outfit. She can understand why most guys at school like Serena. 

Serena gives Rei an apologizing smile, "sorry Rei my mom wanted my help with a batch of cookies. It took longer than I thought I would be, but she did give me half the batch for the picnic," I hand over the container that hold about four dozen cookies to Lita. "So what did I miss, anything important? Lita who you're new friend by the way?" I notice she is sitting next to long braided hair American boy from school. 

Lita looks at Serena and gives her a wink, "hey girl no you didn't miss anything important and this is Duo Maxwell. The blond hair boy next to Mina is Quatre R. Winner and the black hair Chinese boy next to Rei is Wufei Chang. The brown hair boy next Ami is Trowa Barton and the one leaning on the tree is Heero Yuy." Serena gives them a smile before sitting next to Haruka who basically was giving the eye saying you're setting next me look. 

They all got comfortable around the blanket then ate the food that Lita and Michelle brought. Once everyone was done eating some of them decide to play a game of football. Serena didn't want to play so instead she leans on her elbows and stare at clouds in the sky. Ami also didn't want to play instead she settle down hear the near and started to read. Trista on the other hand walks over to Serena and sets a guitar in front her. "How about you sing us a song Serena-sama? I'm sure Hotaru and I would like to hear one. Beside you have lovely voice that I like to listen too." 

Serena gives her a smile before grabbing the guitar, "what song would you like to hear Trista." The others must have heard Serena because they stop playing sat down near her. All the scouts knew that their princess has a lovely voice. The guys heard her singing in the music room so they knew that she has a lovely voice so they join the girls. "Hmm I'm not sure what would you like to hear Hotaru?" 

Hotaru thought about what she would like to hear, then she remembers a song that she heard on the radio. The song is kind of that depressing but she liked it anyways. "How about Bring On The Rain by Jo Dee Messina, that is if you know it Sere-chan." Serena gives her a smile and told her that she knew the lyrics then start to play the song. 

Another day has almost come and gone

Can't imagine what else could go wrong

Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door

A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)

Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round

A couple drops and they all start coming down

Yeah, I might feel defeated,

And I might hang my head

I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead

Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring one the rain

No I'm not gonna let it get me down

I'm not gonna cry

And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight

'Cause tomorrow's another day

And I'm not afraid

So bring on the rain

Tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

bring on, bring on the rain

No I'm not gonna let it get me down 

I'm not gonna cry

So bring on the rain

bring on, bring on the rain

Bring on the rain

bring on, bring on the rain

So bring on the rain

Mina gives Serena a smile, "hey Serena that was a cool song. I was kind of wondering if you sing a song for me pretty please. If you do I would like to hear All I Need by Lindsay Pagano. 

Serena chuckles slight when Mina gave her a puppy dog eye look, "very well Mina I will sing that song for you." Mina gives her a big hug before setting back down while everyone gives her a weird look. Serena start to play the guitar but before she can sing a bring light appeared leaving behind a couple of people. Their standing before them are three girls in leather outfits and another in a long reddish-orange gown. Serena eyes widen because she recognizes the three girls in leather as the Sailor Starlights and the another girl as Princess Kakyuu. Serena stood up and were about to walk over to them when another light appeared leaving behind a young man with whitish-blonde hair. The g-boys recognize him as Milliardo Peacecraft. Serena glance at him for a few seconds before another light appeared leaving behind two demon creatures and a man that was floating in mid-air. 

The man that floating in mid-air is wearing a black uniform with red trimming almost like Beryl's dark generals wore. He has pointy ears therefore he must be an elf and waist length brownish-blond hair pull back into a low ponytail. He has dark green eyes that who evil intentions and dark brown skin. He about 6'2" in height making him much taller than Darien and about 133lbs. He has a well-built body with tons of muscles and he is kind of handsome in a dark way. 

General Crates gives them an evil smirk, "now that we have arrived. You Sailor Starlights you can't get away from me. Now hand over Princess Kakyuu and you might live. Hmm, now that I think about it you can tell me where I can fine Princess Serenity as well."

Sailor Starfighter glares at him, "goes to hell there is no way you're getting Princess Kakyuu or Princess Serenity." I won't let him get Kakyuu or Serena so I start to power up, "you can tell your boss that he will never get what he desire ever." My power level is just about ready, "Star Serious Laser." A powerful laser beam shots out of Starfighter finger right into green demon that has wings hitting his right wing. There is a nice size hole in its right wings and it looks very piss off. 

Taiki glares at General Crates before turn to Yaten giving his a signal to start their attacks, "we won't let you take Princess Kakyuu or Princess Serenity." Both of them yell out their attacks at full power. "Star Sensitive Inferno," a powerful ball of fire went toward the brown demon leaving behind a nice hole in its wing. "Star Gentle Uterus," a powerful attack went toward green demon leaving a nice size hole in its left wing this time.


	6. Chapter Five

__

{Hey readers, hope you like this chapter. I'm not really good with fighting scenes so please don't yell at me if they stink. Next couple of chapters is a little bit longer and I have a surprise for you all in the next chapter. Don't worry Serena will live after all she is the main character.}

Moon: _Hey Wufei would you please hold this sign up for everyone, I'll give you a kiss._

****

Wufei: _Woman I'm not Maxwell, so forget it. Moon pouts and about to cry Fine woman but you own me one. walks forward and hold a sign up for all can see_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Traveling To Another Dimension

Chapter: Five - New Enemy And Old Allies

Serena watches as the Starlights fight the two demons like creatures before walking over to Princess Kakyuu. She gives her a smile before turning to the other scouts, "transform everyone we can't let them take Princess Kakyuu." She grabs her brooch and yells out, "Eternal Moon Power, Make-UP." I can feel the power take over me as feathers surround my body forming my suit then little feathers surround my arms and legs forming the rest of my outfit. I could barely hear the others yell out their transformation. When Serena yell out her transformation so did the other girls and by doing this they caught the enemy and g-boys attention

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up"

Bubbles surround Ami forming her sailor outfit, fire surround Rei forming her outfit, thunder surround Lita forming her outfit and golden hearts surround Mina forming her outfit. Once the lights and elements disappeared their stood the Sailor Scouts, the Inners.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-Up"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-Up"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up"

Haruka is completely surrounded by dark navy rings forming her sailor outfit, Michelle is surrounded by aqua-green waves forming her outfit, Trista is surrounded by black rings which forms a outfit and Hotaru is surrounded by purple rings forming her outfit. Once the lights and elements disappears another group of Sailor Scout appeared, the Outers. 

Heero heard Serena yell out something to her friends to transform whatever that means. I thought she yells something else but I couldn't hear what it was. I watch as she start to glow silver, then two huge wings shot out from her back surrounds her whole body for a second which made my eyes to widen. Then little feathers surround her arms and legs forming something, she does a final twirl before making a finally pose. I can't believe what I'm seeing she looks like an angel. 

The g-boys and other man who appeared shortly after the Starlights are completely shock at what they just witness and saw. 

Sailor Moon glares at the general then yells out, "you're not taking Princess Kakyuu anywhere. For love and justice, I am the beautiful sailor-suited soldier Eternal Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon is wearing a white body suit with pink puffy sleeves with rid trimming. A three layer mini skirt with three different colors, which are yellow, red and blue. A navy blue sailor-collar with white lines and with a bow that looks like a set of wings attached. Another bow that looks like a pair if wings with red streamers that reach just pass her knees attached behind the three-layer skirt. A set of beautiful white wings attached to her backside spread out then shortens until flight. White gloves that reach just above the elbows with red trimming. White knee length high heels boots with red trimming as well. Red jewel like orbs attached to the buns that part of her hair, white pearls barrettes and a yellow crescent moon mark on her forehead. She also wearing a red choker with a gold heart attached.

Sailor Mercury gives him a glare also, "I'm known as the scout of ice and wisdom, Super Sailor Mercury. I won't let you leave here with Kakyuu-hime or Serenity-hime." Sailor Mercury is wearing a white body suit with transparent sleeves. A blue mini skirt with a light blue bow attached behind the skirt. A blue sailor-collar with a light blue bow attached to the body suit and white elbow length gloves with blue trimming. Blue knee length high heels boots with white trimming. A gold tiara with a blue stone set onto her forehead and a blue choker with a gold star.

Sailor Mars glares at him before giving him a smirk, "I'm known as the scout of fire and passion, Super Sailor Mars. We will stop you from harming innocent people." Sailor Mars is wearing a white body suit with transparent sleeves. A red mini skirt with a purple red bow attached behind the skirt. A red sailor-collar with a purple bow attached to the body suit and white elbow length gloves with red trimming. A pair of red high heel shoes, a gold tiara with a red stone set onto her forehead and a red choker with a gold star.

Sailor Jupiter smirks and cracks her knuckles; "I'm known as the scout of thunder and lightning, Super Sailor Jupiter. You're not going anywhere but down nega-scum." Sailor Jupiter is wearing a white body suit with transparent sleeves. A green mini skirt with a light pink bow attached behind the skirt. A green sailor-collar with a light pink bow attached to the body suit and white elbow length gloves with green trimming. A pair of ankle length high heel boots, a gold tiara with a green stone set onto her forehead and a green choker with a gold star.

Sailor Venus flips her hair over her shoulder, "I'm known as the scout love and beauty, Super Sailor Venus. I'm afraid its time for you makeover." Sailor Venus is wearing a white body suit with transparent sleeves. An orange mini skirt with a gold bow attached behind the skirt. An orange sailor-collar with a navy blue bow attached to the body suit and white elbow length gloves with orange trimming. A pair of orange strapped high heel shoes, a gold tiara with an orange stone set onto her forehead and an orange choker with a gold star.

General Crates glares at them before laughing at them, "you really think you can stop me. Oh please, I'm much stronger then any of you."

Sailor Uranus summons her space sword forth, "I'm known as the scout of sky and heavens, Super Sailor Uranus. You might be stronger than they are but I don't think you're stronger than we are." Uranus is wearing a white body suit with transparent sleeves. A navy blue mini skirt with a navy blue bow attached behind the skirt. A navy blue sailor-collar with a yellow bow attached to the body suit and white below the elbow length gloves with navy blue trimming. A pair of navy blue ankle high heel boots, a gold tiara with a navy blue stone on her forehead and a navy blue choker with a gold star.

Sailor Neptune leans against Sailor Uranus, "I'm known as the scout of sea and elegantly, Super Sailor Neptune." Neptune is wearing a white body suit with transparent sleeves. An aqua-green mini skirt with a navy blue bow attached behind the skirt. An aqua-green sailor-collar with a navy blue bow attached to the body suit and white below the elbow length gloves with an aqua-green trimming. A pair of aqua-green ankle strap high heel shoes, a gold tiara with an aqua-green stone set onto her forehead and an aqua-green choker with a gold star. 

Sailor Pluto summons her time staff, "I'm known as the scout of time and space, Super Sailor Pluto. You might be powerful but time has told me that you won't win." Pluto is wearing a white body suit with transparent sleeves. A black mini skirt with a black bow attached behind the skirt. A black sailor-collar with a black bow attached to the body suit and white elbow length gloves with black trimming. A pair of black high heel boot that reach just below the knees, a gold tiara with a maroon stone set onto her forehead and black choker with a gold star.

Sailor Saturn stares at him before smiling, "I'm known as the scout of destruction and rebirth, Super Sailor Saturn. You're not as powerful as you think you are General Crates." Saturn is wearing a white body suit with transparent sleeves. A dark purple mini skirt with a violet bow attached behind the skirt. A dark purple sailor-collar with a violet bow attached to the body suit and white elbow length gloves with dark purple trimming. A pair of dark purple high-heel boots that reach just before the knees, a gold tiara with a dark purple stone set onto her forehead and dark purple choker with a gold star.

General Crates glares at them, "that's what you think Sailor Scouts. Though I wasn't expecting to see more scouts here it doesn't matter because I just destroy you anyways. Kill them and bring me Princess Kakyuu, but leave one alive so she can tell me where I can fine Princess Serenity."

Both demons nod their heads before going after the Sailor Scouts. The green demon went after the Sailor StarFighter, since she injures its wing. It summons deadly flowers and shoots them at her. Fighter knew she didn't have enough time to jump out of range so she brace herself for the attack but it never came because Sailor Moon pushed her out of the way just in time. Fighter thanks her with a smile before turning back to the battle. 

Sailor Moon stood up piss off and summons her moon tiara before yelling out, "Moon Tiara Action." Her tiara turn into an energy disc, which she threw at demon that, tried to attack Fighter. The attack didn't hurt it much but it did leave a nice size wound, which is what Moon wanted so Jupiter could finish off. 

Sailor Jupiter knew it was her turn to attack so she spread her arms and legs out then yelled out. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon," an antenna raise up from her tiara and she is up lift up in the sky where her attack started to form into a dragon made of electricity. The attack flies toward the green demon who been weaken from the Sailor Moon's attack therefore turning into dust.

The second demon which is has red skin sneak up behind Eternal Sailor Moon was about to claw her with his claws when she was swipe out of harms way by a man in a cape and top hat. 

Sailor Uranus saw this and got very angry then yells out, "oh you will pay for trying to hurt Moon." She summons her sword once again then gathers energy before yelling out, "Space Sword Blaster," sending a powerful ball of energy.

She wasn't the only one to see the attempt attack because Sailor Mars also saw this so she joins her attack with Sailor Uranus. "Mars Flame Sniper," an arrow made of fire merged with Uranus's energy ball forming a fireball of energy destroying the second demon easily.

The smirk that was on General Crates face fell, "well it seems I was wrong about you Sailor Scouts after all. You might be more powerful than my demons but you're still no match for the others generals or me. I know for a fact that my lord, Prince Raven is much more powerful than any of you."

Zechs watch as each girl transform and fight those weird creatures. But he is really confused as to how he got to this weird place and what's exactly going on. He did notice that the gundam pilots were in the same boat as he is. I walk up to Quatre whom hasn't noticed me just yet, "hmm Quatre where am I exactly." 

Quatre was so caught up with the fight he didn't see Zech until he asked him something. I turn my attention to who ever it was that ask me a question to my surprise it was Zechs Merquise. I forgot he appeared just after the three girls in leather. "Sorry Zechs I didn't notice you where there. As for you question I'm not sure what's exactly going on and you're in another dimension. As how you got here I'm not sure but the others and I got here by a stone with crescent moon mark engrave into the stone." 

Zechs gives Quatre a silent thanks with a nod, then take better look at the stone that appear out of nowhere in his office today it too has a crescent moon mark. He turns his attention back to the battle and watch.

General Crates smirks and takes a look around before setting his sights on Sailor Moon. "Hmm, whom should I kill first how about the scout with wings," he sends energy blast at her. It was so fast and powerful there was no way she could move out of harms way in time. 


	7. Chapter Six

__

{Hello readers well here's chapter Six. I will try to get chapter seven out soon I already have it wrote out all I have to do is type it. Also I should have next chapter for Escape from Destiny online in the next day or two. I kind of been really busy with this story because I already have it wrote out up to chapter twelve all I have to do is type.}

****

Moon:_ Hey Heero-kun would you please take this sign and hold it up. hands him a sign_

****

Heero: _Hn takes sign and holds it up for all to see_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Traveling To Another dimension

Chapter: Six - New Allies

Serena didn't have time to avoid the attack so she braces herself for the blast. She lets out a terrified scream activating her moonbeam when the blast came closer to her. A yellow energy surround her then let lose a huge amount of energy into night sky of Tokyo lightning up the sky for all to see. Just before the blast is about to hit her, a huge robot appears blocking the blast. Sailor Moon loses conscience from the energy release but just before she hit the ground the robot caught her in it big hands and that is the last thing she saw. 

(Few minutes before the blast is about to hit Sailor Moon in the Gundam Wing Dimension.)

Inside secret hanger five robots known as Gundams that were sealed away until they are needed. Normally these Gundams would need a pilot to operate them, but these mobile suits are special. They are made of Gundanium Alloy not just any kind of Gundanium but a special kind that came from the moon. The doctors who made these Gundams didn't realize that using the moon Gundanium would allow the robots to become a living being due to the fact moon Gundanium has living organic minerals that part of the metal.

Wing Gundam Zero is in a deep sleep when he felt moon energy all of suddenly. "The Moon Princess is in danger my children you all must awaken and take your rightful places. You five must go and protect her at all cost or we are all doom," said mystic voice. Suddenly a woman whom didn't look more than thirty years old with long silver hair falling two inches around her feet in a weird hairstyle that look like a pair of meatballs and a silver crescent moon on her forehead appear standing before the five Gundams. She silvery-blue eyes that show wisdom beyond her years and she is wearing a white gown design for a goddess. This woman is no other than the Moon Goddess Selene as well as the first queen of the Moon Kingdom. With her arrival all five Gundams eyes flash silver before turning back to their original color. "Listen well my children I will send you to her as soon as possible. Princess Serenity is the last of my kin and I don't want anything happing to her. She is the recreation of Artemis my daughter, Goddess of Hunt. She is also the legendary scout of the Cosmos whom will bring peace to the entire universe and dimensions. At all cost she must be allowed to active her hidden powers within her. So that's where you five come in, no matter what protect her with your lives. I will send you five to her now my children." Selene closes her eyes conjures a stone made of white marble out of nowhere with a silver crescent moon mark engraves into the surface. She starts to speak in ancient language of the Gods. 

"Oh thy Father of Time open thy gates of time for so thy children can pass to save thy light of hope. I call upon you by your name Kronos thy God of Time to open thy gates of time. Please thy Father of Time I daughter of Zeus, Selene beg of thee to let thy children through."

Suddenly a black portal starts to open up letting Selene to throws the stone right into the portal that closes immediate afterwards. She opens her eyes once again and watches as the five Gundams fade from view. She smiles once more and conjures forth Gundam Epyon, "you will join the other my dear friend and help to protect Artemis." Epyon nods his head and disappears as well while Selene opens a portal to take her to Olympia the home of the Gods. 

(Back to the Scout Dimension)

"SAILOR MOON Watch Out," Sailor Mars yells out just seconds before the blast is going to hit. Suddenly a huge robot appears in front of Sailor Moon taking blast head on. Once the dust clears everyone notices that it didn't even leave a dent in the metal. Rei is shock due to the fact it didn't even leave a dent and it appeared out of nowhere.

**__**

(Okay everyone I just want to let you know that when the Gundams are speaking it telepathy and they can only talk to Moon Goddess or any of her female descendants.)

Wing Zero appears just in the nick of time to take the blat that is heading toward the princess. It didn't even leave a dent on him. Wing turns his head notice that the princess is about to collapse. He reach out a hand to catch her before she hit the ground. **_*Sandrock take the princess and protect her at all cost*_** he hands Sailor Moon to other robot. **_*Altron, Epyon and Deathscyth surround the enemy so he can't escape. Heavyarms go protect the sailor scouts and any civilians.* _**

Quatre blinks twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope I'm not dreaming my Sandrock is here and he seems to be shielding Serena from everyone view. How did he get here though? I don't understand how this can be I look at the others they seem to be in the same disbelieve as me.

Duo watch as his my baby Deathscyth Hell surround General Crates. How did he get here and there better not be anybody in there. Oh how I miss you my dear friend, but how did it get here?

How hell did Nataku get in this dimension thought Wufei. Who's ever piloting my Nataku is going to die slowly, nobody touches or pilots my Nataku.

Heero just stares as Wing Zero catches Serena, how did Wing Zero get here? Thank god he save Serena though but how is he doing all this? How the hell did he get here in the first place?

Trowa wonders how Heavyarms got into this dimension, I just have to wait and fine out how.

Zechs is surprise to see Wing Zero appear out of nowhere as well as the other gundams. Even his Epyon is here, but how did it they get here? How the hell are they working? For some reason I don't think their anybody piloting them. Why I think that I'm not sure but I'm going to fine why.

Wing Zero, Altron, Epyon and Deathscyth surrounds General Crates and each of them shoot off at least one energy blast at the general. While Heavyarms stand in front of the Sailor scouts and the pilots protecting them from harm. A little ways from the battle Sandrock continue to shield an unconscious Sailor Moon with his hands. 

General Crate is surprise by the appearance of six giant robots machines but when he notice that they were surround him he starts to get nervous. He watch them careful making sure they didn't do anything funny that's when he realize they are going to shoot him. He conjure a purple portal so he can escape and avoid a fight with them which he would lose. Just before he could escape one of the attacks nick him pretty good and he let loose a loud scream. 

Wing Zero looks over at Sandrock and notices that the princess hasn't gain conscious yet,**_ *Sandrock how the princess doing?*_**

Sandrock turns his attention to Wing before returning it back to Sailor Moon. ***_Her energy is low from the moonbeam Wing, which helped us get here by the way. I believe after some rest and her energy should returns then she should be fine. Now we have another problem how are _we _going to explain this to them, we can't communicate with them only the Selene's female descendants.*_**

Heavyarms joins the conversation when heard what Sandrock said, **_*he got point there Wing but there might be a way around this problem. If the energy signals are right the spirit of Queen Serenity the 11th is still on the moon. I'm now going to trying to communicate with her.*_**

Wing Zero looks at Heavyarms and nods his head. **_*Very well Heavyarms let us know when you get something, meanwhile don't let the princess down until were completely sure these are her protectors. Also keep a eye out for the enemy just in chase he comes back.* _**They all nod their heads in agreement because they didn't want to lose the princess they were sworn to protect by Selene her self.

Heavyarms tempt to link his mind with the last Queen of the Moon. **_*Queen Serenity can you hear my call, please we need you're help to communicate with these sailor scouts.* _**Don't worry noble one I heard loud and clear. I will be gladly to speak for and it will be my pleasure. Yes these Sailor Scouts are my daughter's protectors. ***We would be thankful for your service my queen.***

Heavyarms looks over at Wing Zero and nods his head getting his attention. **_*Wing I got a hold of Queen Serenity and she agrees to help us. Plus she has told me that these Sailor Scouts are Princess Serenity court and protectors.* _**Wing nod his head toward Heavyarms and turns his attention back to the scouts. 

Rei watch as the gundams have what look like a conversation to her but she wasn't too sure about that. This whole thing is weird to her to understand. She can feel that these robots are actually living beings of some sort. Also she felt moon energy running through all six robots and wonders how can that be. I hope Serena okay thought Rei. The one that's holding Serena is still shielding her from everyone view and the others won't let any of us near him. It's like they don't trust us with her for some reason. Suddenly a bright white light appears out of nowhere which makes all of us get into a fighting stance expect for the robots. Once the light clear there stood the long dead Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity the eleventh. The scouts and Rei drop their fighting stance then drop to their knees. The guys weren't so sure but decide to drop their fight stance as well. "Queen Serenity it's a pleasure to see you once again," I stated after kneeling. I also notice that Princess Kakyuu gives her a nod and the Starlights bows to her showing their respect.

Queen Serenity smiles to all of them before raising her hand signally the scouts to raise, "you may rise Sailor Scouts. I have come on behave of the nobles ones known to some as Gundams. I'm sure you're wondering which ones are these noble ones and as to why I call them that. I would like you to meet Wing Zero he the one with wings," he gave them a half bow. Heero eyes went slight huge when he realize they were walking and working on their own. He wasn't the only ones whose eyes went wide because all the gundam pilots eyes went wide as well. "Deathscyth Hell is the one with the glaive," he gives them wave with his right hand. "Heavyarms is the one stand in front of you," he steps back slightly then gives them a nod. "Sandrock is the one with my daughter in his hands," he give a slight bow making sure not to hurt Serena in the process. "I would like you too meet Altron also know as Nataku to Chang Wufei," he gives them a nod. "The last noble one is Epyon," he gives them a full bow to his waist. 

Queen Serenity give each Gundam a smile before turn her attention back to the scouts. "These six robot or Gundams are living beings of organic minerals of the moon. The creators of these machines didn't realize that moon Gundanium is actually a living organic mineral in a form of a metal. They were made into robots or Mobile Suits therefore now they have a much easier way to move around. The reason I know this is because they're communicating with me as we speak. When Serena awakes they will be able to communicate with her as well. Now I must leave I have use too much energy being here and I recommend all of you to go to the warehouse near Rei's temple. You should be able there as well to hide the Gundam there. Also I think you should stay there from now on and don't worry about your parents just yet. Goodbye Sailor Scouts and I wish you all the luck you will need." 

Everyone stare at each other then agrees to check out this warehouse. The scouts all change back into their civilian forms. Everyone got into a car and drove to the warehouse by Rei's temple. 


	8. Chapter Seven

__

{Hey a new chapter hope you all like. I will try to update my other story soon.}

****

Moon: _Trowa it's your turn to hold the sign._

****

Trowa: _... holds up the sign_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Traveling To Another Dimension

Chapter: Seven - Underground Base and Serena's Questions

Once everyone got there Trista told him or her to follow her. She gives them a smile, "I known about this place for awhile it is actually a huge underground base with four levels. We are at level one right now as you can see it look like a regular warehouse." Everyone glance around the warehouse with interest, "but its not just any warehouse but actually an underground base so Selene had the first level to look like a warehouse so nobody would get suspicious."

Trista does a quick glance around, "now there two things you need to know about this level. The first think you need to know is that this level always holds supplies for computer parts so its never empty therefore never raising suspicion. Second thing you need to know is to get to the underground base you must know the secret password, which will active the secret elevator that built into the walls but you just can't see or active until you said the password." She gives everyone a serious look, "know I want you to remember this password because I won't say it again. The password is 'The moon shall always shine' also I plant to change it once in awhile." 

She glance at them once more before walking over the right wall, "now please follow me to level two? Also the Gundams should be able to use the elevator to reach level two." She say the password loud enough for those closest to her to heard. Everyone watch as a elevator door appears in the wall then climbs into the elevator and proceed to level two. Afterwards everyone get off the elevator went back to level one then the six Gundams climb into the elevator with a still unconscious Serena whom is still being held by Sandrock. She lost her transformation form due to lack of energy. 

Once everybody on level two Trista once again begin to speak. "Now we are at level two, which is where the Gundams shall be held. This level has tools to repair the Gundams if needed as well as spare parts if damaged," she points toward some type of storage space. "This level also has three equipped labs with five bedrooms when need," she point to her left where three different labs and bedrooms are station. 

Trista glance at Haruka then over at Sandrock, "Haruka would you please get Serena? I'm afraid the Gundams can't go any further beyond this point." Haruka walks over to Sandrock then begins to wonders how she is going to get Serena. 

Sandrock looks down at Haruka before lowering his hand below his knee just low enough for Haruka to grab Serena. Haruka carries Serena to elevator were everyone is waiting, while the six Gundams went into their cubbyholes to rest.

Everybody climb out of the elevator on level three then glance around with interest. Trista does a quick glance around before turning her attention back to the others. "Okay everyone now we are at level three, which has two wings." She points to her left, "the east wing holds the computer lab that has technology from the Silver Millennium therefore is more high tech than any other system on this planet. The east wing also has a conference room, which can hold up to forty people. The wing also has a well stock kitchen with an unlimited food supplies with dinning area that can seat up to forty people."

She glance to right, "the west wing holds a huge library, which has at least two thousand books both present and Silver Millennium time if not more. The wing also has a training hall, which is equipped with high-tech weaponry and training equipment. The west wing also has a music/art room, which is equipped with all type of musical instruments/art supplies. The wing also has a family room that has different types of entertainment. Now please following me to the last level please," everyone climbs back into the elevator.

Everyone climbs out of the elevator on Level Four then glance around. Trista once again turns her attention to the other after taking a look around. "Now we are at level four, which is the last level by the way. This level contains living quarters separated into three wings." She points to her left, "the east wing has ten bedrooms with a name attached to the doors and this wing shall be for the girls." 

She points her right, "the west wing has ten bedrooms also they too have names attached to the doors and that wing will be for the boys." She glance over to Haruka, "could you please take Serena to the third door in the east wing that should be her room. Just in case you might want to look at door to see if her names on there." She glance at everyone else, "now I think everyone should get some rest before we answer any questions you might have. It has been a really long day beside its way pass midnight," glancing at her watch. 

She glance at everyone once again, "I know for a fact that the girls are most likely tried from today's battle. I hope everyone has a good night sleep and I will see you all in the morning." After Trista bids everyone goodnight she walk to her bedroom so she can get some rest because tomorrow is going to be hard trying to answer everyone questions. 

Haruka shares a glance with Michelle before turning her attention to everyone else. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm tried and I'm going to take Trista advice. Michelle would help me put Serena to bed?" 

Michelle gives Haruka a smile then follows her to Serena room. They notice that Serena's room is done in silver, black and blue color tones. They share a glance before placing her onto the bed then covers her up with the bed's comforter. Then they left the room and walk to their own which they share. 

Everyone glance at each other then went his or her separate ways. Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Zechs went toward the west wing, which their bedroom are. Darien and the starlights also decide to go to their bedrooms as well. 

Princess Kakyuu and Rei share a glance with each other before going toward the east wing where their bedrooms are located. While Lita, Mina and Duo decide to take the elevator up to level three and get something to eat. Wufei on the other hand went to level three so he can train since he wasn't really tried and Ami also went to level three to study in the library. 

(Meanwhile Inside Serena's Bedroom)

Shortly after everyone went their separate ways a glowing orb appears in Serena's bedroom. The orb glows slightly before it starts to change into a woman. The young woman has long silver hair done up into two buns on each side with streamers of hair hang two inches on the floor. She has silvery blue eyes that held wisdom beyond years her years. She has a silver crescent moon attach to her forehead and look to be about thirty somewhat years old. She has on a long white sleeveless gown with a thin strap attached to the front of the gown to her neck. The gown has a round bust shape neckline cut low to show off her bosom. The gown is design to wrap around her body then flare out from her waist reaching to the floor. The gown has a spilt that reach mid-thigh with a gold star shape wrap around her waist and white sandals.

Selene stare at the young teenager that laid on the bed, "my sweet Artemis." She place her hand on Serena forehead and smile. "I have missed your sweet smiles and laughter my sweet child." She give her a sad smile, "you didn't have a change to reach you're full potential back in the Silver Millennium before Beryl destroy everything but this time you shall become Artemis the Goddess of Hunt." She give her a sweet loving smile,   
"you my child are one of my descendants. I've always known that my daughter would one day be recreated into one of my descendents. You my dear are that descendant as well as the chosen one to hold the power of the cosmos."

She gives her a sad smile, "one day you shall become Sailor Cosmos the Queen of the Cosmos that I can't change but I did change it so you don't lose your love ones. You were chosen by the Gods to be light of hope for the entire universe and dimensions. Know I must go but you shall remember this conversation when the time has come for you to awaken my child. All you need to remember right now is that you can communicate with the Gundams through telepathy." 

Selene lean over the bed then kiss Serena's forehead where the symbol of the cosmos appears. An eight-point star with a different color tips appears with a yellow crescent moon located in the middle of the star but before they fade away a letter A appears above the crescent moon. Selene smile slight at the letter A before she close her eyes then disappear just before Serena awakens. 

Serena open her eyes slightly before they open all the way then she takes a glance around wondering where she could be. She wasn't sure exactly where she was but it look like some kind of bedroom with three doors leading somewhere. As she glance around she notice the walls are blackish silver tone. She glance at the floor, which has black carpeting with silver tents. She glance up at the ceiling only to fine that is painted a black tone with outer space theme design for a background. 

She glance around the room only to fine the room to be furnish with elegant but expensive furniture. On each side of the bed laid two nightstands made of rich dark oak wood with a crystal shape lamp with a silver tone shade. She reaches over to nightstands then turns both the lamps on while glancing around the rest of the bedroom. She can now see the room much better than before and get a better view to what the bedroom held. She notice there a silver cordless phone on the right nightstand while the other one hold a black alarm clock. She spot a corner size desk with a comfortable looking recliner chair on the right side of the room made of same kind of wood as the nightstands. She also notice a silvery white armchair in the other corner on the right side of room with two sky blue pillows. She notice a door on the side of the room as well only center between the desk and armchair. 

She glance to the left side of room only to fine a huge dresser made of same wood with television and boom-box laying on top in one corner. In the other corner a bookshelf is laid cornerwise with tons of books with a another door center between them. Serena get out of bed, which is made of the same kind of oak. Now that she thinks about it all the furniture is made of the same kind of rich dark oak wood. She glance at the bed, which has a headboard with two gold symbols engraved into the headboard. The symbols are a eight-point star with a crescent moon center in the middle of the star. The bed itself is a queen size so therefore a pretty good size bed. The bed has silver tone bed-sheets and pillowcases made of silk material. The bed also has a black comforter with a huge silver dragon and tiny silver eight-point stars as a design. 

Serena glance over at the desk before walking over then took a better look at what's on the desk. Laying on top of the desk is a silver and black laptop with a gold crescent moon design. She notice a black pencil holder with few pencils and pens, a black blinder with silver paper and another black clock. She also spots a small lamp in one corner of the desk with other things she might need for school all done in silver and black tones. She glance over to the door on that side of room then walks over and open it only to fine a bathroom. 

She walks into the bathroom only to fine the walls are painted a silvery tone with back tents. She glance at the floor, which is made of black marble tiles with silver tents. She glance over at the shower/tub, which is made of black marble with sliding glass doors. She glance over at the two station sink which is made of same kind of material as the shower/tub. She glance over at the toilet, which is made of black porcelain with gold pipes. She notice that all the pipes and handles are made of real gold material. **_(Hey readers don't you wish your bedroom and bathroom was like this. I know I do but sadly I couldn't afford something like that. Oh well enough of chatter.)_**

She does one more glance around before walking back into the bedroom then over to the dresser. She goes through each draws only to fine plenty of undergarments, t-shirts, tank tops, shorts and nightwear in her size. She quickly grabs some undergarments with some nightwear then proceed to the bathroom for a quick shower but before going into the bathroom she notices a third door on front side of the room. She walks over to the door then opens the door only to fine that it leads to a hallway. She close the door then takes another glance around the room and remembers the another door on the right side of the room. She quickly walks over to the door then open it, which turns out to be a closet with more clothes. She notice there are plenty of skirts, jeans, dress pants, shoes and sweaters all in her size. She close that door then beings to wonder where the hell she was. 

She didn't have long to wonder because suddenly she heard a voice, **_"princess I think we can answer that question for you. My name is Sandrock one of the robots or otherwise know as a Gundam you saw just before you passed out,"_** a gentle male voice whisper in her mind that makes her think of Quatre. For some reason she didn't seem to surprise when she heard the voice almost like she suspected. _"Hmm, thank you I think but who are we might I ask?"_

She was slightly confuse because she only saw of those robots or Gundam. All suddenly another voice but a much deeper one spoke that make her think of the pale blonde hair man, **_"there more than one of us princess. You may call me Epyon by the way." _**

She frowns slightly, _"please don't call me princess I don't care for it but you're welcome to call me Serena."_ She really don't like being call that the only one that really calls her that is Trista. **_"If you wish for me to call you Serena then I shall your highness. Your welcome to call me Altron or Nataku," _**a deep male voice said that makes her think of Wufei. She raise one of her eyebrows, _"just how many are there of you anyways?" _This is getting way weird but interesting thought Serena.

Then another deep but more of a playful voice spoke, **_"there are two others besides me Serena. Oh by the way my name is Deathscyth Hell," _**the voice****said that makes her think of Duo. "_Okay but who are the other two?**"** _She begins to get curious about these Gundams since she has never seen anything like them before but for some reason she sense moon energy in them. She really wish to know why they have moon energy and how did they get here? 

Another deep male voice spoke up that makes her think of Trowa, **_"hello Serena my name is Heavyarms." _**She not sure as to why their voices reminds her of her new male friends. Before she could really think of a reason another male voice spoke up with that makes her think of Heero, "**_princess my name is Wing Zero. I would like to know how your feel." _**

Something told her that this voice demand attention or otherwise you will regret kind of Heero and Haruka. She sighs slightly, _"yes I'm fine Wing and don't call me princess but thank you for asking though. Where the heck am I anyways? Did we win the fight? Also why do all six of you have moon power? Do you know if my friends are okay? How come I never knew about any robots in the Moon Kingdom?"_

Heavyarms decide he would answer some of her question since she doesn't know what's going on, **_"Serena I think can answer some of those questions for you. Your first question was where you are, which is a underground base that has four. The base was set up for you just in case you ever needed to go into hiding. The second question was did we win, which is yes but the guy did escape only seriously injured. Your third question was how do we have moon power. Well we are actually living organic minerals in a form of metal that's found on the moon. Since we came from the moon we have moon power because Selene the Moon Goddess made us a little over six thousands years ago. The other and I are from this world originally but Selene sent us into another dimension where five scientists found us then made us into robots or Gundams. They thought we were just normal Gundanium Alloy metal that found in their world."_**

Epyon decide to give Heavyarms a rest so he took over, "**_the scientist did eventually found out about us but kept it a secret. Actually they should be coming here in next few days with another person whom I believe is Zechs sister. He the one with pale blonde hair almost whitish look to it but you can't say anything about them coming just yet. We decide to stay hidden from our pilots and not reveal ourselves to any of the pilots during the war in that dimension. We most likely would have been still sleeping if it wasn't for Selene coming to tell us that you were in danger and needed are help. She sent us here to protect you, which we did and will continue to do so." _**

Serena smile slightly, "_thank you Heavyarms and Epyon for answering my questions."_ She glance over at bathroom, "_well now that I know where I am I can relax. It was nice chatting with you six but now I'm going to take a nice hot shower." _She cuts her telepathic link to them then walks into bathroom to take a nice hot shower. After her shower she gets dress into some nightwear but not before she notice that it was pass one o'clock in the morning. Instead of what she wore in the park she now has on a thin strap black tank top with a pair of loose black pants that has silver trimming at the hems made of silk material and a pair of black slippers with a tent of silver. She pulls her ankle length hair into a thick braid that reaches just slightly pass her knees. 

She does a quick glance over before leaving the room into the hallway then glance around. She notices a room across from her that has Michelle and Haruka names on the door. She notice that there are ten bedrooms in this section or wing with five on each wall. Her bedroom is on the right side while Michelle and Haruka is on the left side. She glance at each doors on her side, which begins with Ami, then Rei, then her own name, then Lita and finally Mina names attach to each doors. 

She glance over to where Haruka and Michelle door is and notice four other doors. She glance at each door which begins with Trista, then Hotaru, then Michelle and Haruka, then Kakyuu and the last door don't have a name attach to the door. Serena got curious as to who bedroom will belong to the one without a name. It might belong to that girl the Gundams were talking about she thought. She got bore just standing there thinking about so she decide to explore this place since she wasn't really sleepy. 

She walks down the hallway which lead her to two different wings or section. She walks down the west wing, which she soon fines out belongs to the boys. She notice that this wing also has ten bedrooms with five room on each side. She glance at the left side, which has Darien, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Zechs names attach to one of the five doors. She glance over to the right side, which has Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei names attach to one of the five doors. 

Serena begins to wonder whose this Zechs character she didn't really get a chance to meet him due to the fact that she pass out. She does remember seeing a man appearing shortly after the Starlights did. Hmm, I do believe a man about Darien's age appeared she thought. She remember that he has waist length, platinum blonde hair with slightly long bangs that frame his noble like face. She also remembers seeing deep ocean blue eyes that can match her own. She believe him to be about 6 feet in height about the same height as Darien. She also recall that he has a muscular built like the other so he must work out. She thought he kind of handsome but she didn't get a good chance to really study him. She walks over to Darien's bedroom then knocks before opening it. She notices Darien sitting on a loveseat reading a book about physics. Darien takes notice of Serena then gives her a small smile.

Darien is reading a book on physics when someone knocks on the door before opening the door. He looks up to see who it was, which turns out to be Serena. He notices she change into some nightwear so she must have awaken not to long ago. He gives her a small smile, "hey Serena how are you feeling?"

Serena gives him a smile, "I'm fine thanks for answering. At first when I woke up I was confused because I didn't know where I was but the Gundams explain everything to me." 

Darien thought about what she told just now then he remember that Queen Serenity told them that she would be able to communicate with the Gundams. "Hmm so you can communicate with them we weren't sure at first. Queen Serenity said that you could but we had some doubt." He glance at the clock by his bed and notice the time, "well I should get some sleep. Don't stay up too long Serena. It's kind of weird how those robots appear and then Starlights returning. Serena bids him goodnight before closing the door behind her. Serena decides go on up to the level three to grab something to eat before exploring this place. She walks over to the elevator she pass a little bit ago then climbs in and press the button that will take her to level three, which didn't take long to reach. 


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Moon: _pouts at Wufei because he won't do what he's told Wufei please just do it._

****

Wufei: _gives Moon a glare Fine woman next time get Maxwell to do it. holds a sign up_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. _

****

Wufei: _So leave to poor weak woman alone or else. earns a glare from Moon_

****

Traveling To Another Dimension

Chapter: Eight - Exploring Level Three

(About twenty minutes before Serena woke up.)

Duo, Mina and Lita didn't go to bed while everyone else did, instead they decide to get something to eat. All three of them took the elevator up to level three where the kitchen is held. Once they reach level three they took the east wing toward the kitchen. Lita takes a look around before turning her attention to Mina. "Mina don't you think this place is huge and why do you think the Queen Serenity recommend this place for a hideout anyways?"

Mina turns her attention to Lita, "yeah it does I guess. As to why Queen Serenity choose this place I don't know a clue. Maybe she thought we would need in the future."

Duo gives them a weird look before speaking, "hey I have a question for you what exactly are you and how come you girls do magic?"

Lita stops then glance at Duo before walking once again she totally forgot he was there. "I can tell you a little bit but the rest of our story you have to wait to hear until tomorrow like everyone else. I don't like to repeat myself so listen closely okay." She glance threw the cupboards while telling Duo the reason to why they had magic powers, "all us scouts are chosen warriors that represent a God. Each God in our solar system has the ability to give a chosen barrier a gift over the elements and nature." 

She grabs some paste then place it on the stove to boil before glancing back at Duo, "for example I'm one of the inner scouts Sailor Jupiter the scout of thunder and lightning so I represent the God of Thunder and Lightning Zeus. Mina is the scout of love and beauty therefore making her Sailor Venus so she represents the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Ami is the scout of ice and fog therefore making her Sailor Mercury so she represents the God of Messenger, Hermes. Rei is the scout of fire and war therefore making her Sailor Mars so she represents the God of War, Ares."

Lita checks on the pasta then grabs some paste sauce which she pores into a pan to heat up. Then she quickly drains the pasta then add it to the paste sauce before grabbing three plates and placing the finished pasta on the plates. She and the others quickly choose one of the tables in the dinning room to sit and to finish her story, "as for the outers scouts which is Haruka the scout of winds and skies therefore making her Sailor Uranus so she represents the God of Heavens, Uranus. Michelle is the scout of seas and oceans therefore making her Sailor Neptune so she represents the God of Sea, Poseidon. Trista is the scout of time and space therefore making her Sailor Pluto so she represents the God of Time, Kronos. Although it was rumor that she also represents the God of Death, Hades. Hotaru is the scout of destruction and creation therefore making her Sailor Saturn so she represents the God of Death or Lord of the Dead, Hades."

She glance at Duo with a thoughtful look on her face, "since none of us have any proof as to why Trista and Hotaru representing the same God it wasn't written in ruins of Time. As for three Starlights I really don't know what gods they represent so you have to ask them. Now as for Darien he is the scout or protector of Earth therefore making him Tuxedo Mask or Prince Endymion so he represents the Goddess of Earth, Gaea. As for Serena she is actually a descendant of the Goddess of the Moon, Selene therefore making her Eternal Sailor Moon the scout of light and purity. That's all I'm allowed to tell you without asking for Serena consent the rest you have to wait until tomorrow."

Duo glance at her with an astound look on his face, "she is actually descendant of a Goddess. Wow that got be interesting and as for waiting to hear the rest that's fine with me." 

(Now back to Serena)

Serena gets off the elevator then glance around only to fine out that this level has two wings. Since she didn't know what was on this level she decide to explore it starting with the east wing in hopes that she will fine a kitchen on this level since she is kind of hungry. 

The first door she came around turns out to be some type of meeting or conference room. The walls are painted in a ivory white tone while the floor has a gray tone carpet. Center in the middle of the room is a huge square brown oak table that big enough for about forty or so people. Seated around the table are about forty or so recliner chairs that look quite comfortable from where she is standing. Center on the left side of the wall is a large flat television screen. On the right side of the wall are shelves, which held two coffee makers and about twenty or so coffee cups. She takes another glance around the room before closing the door then continue on her way down the wing.

The second room she came across turns out to be a high tech computer room or command center. The walls are painted in a sky blue tone while the floor has a beige tone carpet. The room contains a high tech computer system that completely surrounds the whole room. She guessed there about total of five different computers formed into one big system with some high tech technology from the Silver Millennium. She closes the door behind her then continues on to her way.

Serena continues to walk down the wing until she came across the last room, which turns out to be a dinning room with sidling door leading into the kitchen. The walls are painted in a ivory white tone while the floors are made of oak wood. The room has four round tables made out of brown oak set for ten at each table. At each table their are ten chairs made of the same oak only they have beige tone cushions. Serena glance around the room only to notices that Lita, Mina and Duo are sitting on the far side of the room eating something that looks like pasta. She walks over to them, "hey Lita, Mina and Duo what are you three doing up this late it's pass one o'clock in the morning?" 

Lita is the first to notices Serena walking toward them so she gives Serena a smile. She also notices that Serena change her clothes somehow and now wearing nightwear. Where did she get those I never seen them before she thought. She notice that Serena has a thin trap black tank top made of silk with silver stars at the hems. A pair of loose black pants made of the same silk with silver stars at the hems of the pants legs and black slippers with a silver tents. Her long hair she is a thick braid that reaches just past her knees. "Nothing much here Serena just got hungry so we decide to get something to eat. How are you feeling Serena that moonbeam let lose a lot of your energy? It was one of the strongest I ever seen or witness. It lilted up all of Tokyo sky last night so I'm sure everyone saw the light."

Serena blinks at that information then answer Lita question. "I'm fine Lita thanks for asking thought, I just hope my parents aren't worry about me. I should call them in the morning so they won't worry about me." 

Mina gives Serena a smile then asks her where she got her clothing. "Hmm Serena where did you get those clothes? We didn't get a change to stop at our homes to pick up anything we needed."

Serena gives Mina a weird look before she gives her a smile, "oh I found them in the dresser in my bedroom and you don't have to worry about any of that. My mother and Selene set this base up for us. Therefore you should have clothes and bathroom supplies in your room. The reason I know this is because the Gundams told me since I have the ability to talk telepathy with them. Lita do you have anymore pasta left?"

Lita gives her a grin, "yeah sure it's in the kitchen. That's cool that we don't have to wear the same clothes tomorrow well I'm going to bed so I'll see you three later tomorrow morning. Don't stay up to late Serena," she walks out of dinning room and heads toward the elevator. 

Serena walks into the kitchen and takes a good look around the room. The room has tiles for flooring made of white marble and the walls are painted a sky blue color. She notices three huge freezers and four pantries on one side of the room. On the other side she see three stoves, two huge sinks and three dishwashers. The kitchen is huge Serena thought and she couldn't help but to smile. I bet Lita just loves this kitchen. She walks over to the stove and grab herself some pasta then walks back into the dinning area. She notices that Duo is the only one still in there and she begins to wonder where Mina disappeared too. "Hey Duo where did Mina run off too?" She takes one more glance around the room before taking a seat next t Duo.

Duo glance at Serena for a few seconds then turns back to his food. "She said tell you goodnight and that she is going to check out her bedroom closet."

Serena smirks that sounds like Mina she knew the fashion freak. Then again if she has a mother who is a fashion designer she most likely get into shopping and the latest fashion as well. She eats her food like she always does. **(Goku's style just not as messy) **She glances at Duo as he gets another helping and eats at a much faster than she does. She didn't think anyone could eat that fast except herself. She finishes her last bite then walks back into the kitchen and put her plate in the dishwasher. She walks back into the dinning room where Duo is still eating. "Well I'm going to continue my tour see you later," I said walking out.

Serena heads back toward the elevator then continue down the west wing instead of taking the elevator back to level four. The first room she across on the right side turns out to be a family room. The room's walls are a light blue and the floor has gray carpet. The room is furnished with a huge ivory white sofa, love seat and recliner chair that center in the room not far the television. On the far backside of the room we have a huge television system. Then left side of the room we have a pool table and couple of beanbags. On the ride side of the room we have a small, brown oak wood table for board games and another small table with a small television with a Sony play station hook up. A six-foot Sony Radio System with seven-disk changer, four cassettes player and two five-foot speakers with surround sound. She walks out and closes the door behind her then continues.

The second room she came across on the left side turns outs to be music and art room. The room is equipped with all types of art supplies and musical instruments. **(For example piano, violin, guitar, etc.) **The room's walls are painted a sky blue and the floor has a beige carpet. The room gave off a peaceful and comfortable setting she thought. She closes the door then continues down the hall. 

Next room she came across on the right side turns out to be a huge library with tons of books. The room's walls are painted a sky blue and the floor has a beige carpet giving the room a peaceful setting. The room has ten column of shelve with over five hundred books in each column. The room is furnished with a sofa, loveseat and two armchairs all a white ivory that look very comfortable. The also has two small brown oak wood tables with matching marble lamps with a blue shade and a oak coffee table near the sofa. She also spots Ami reading on one of the armchairs since she didn't want to bother Ami she just left the same way she came in.

The last room Serena came across turns out to be a huge training room. The room's wall are painted an ivory white and the floor has a bluish-black carpet. In the back of the room we have a door that led to some showers with a sign that say "Showers" above the door. On each side of the door are two cabinets with towels and washrags. On the right side of the room we have a huge selection of weapons to choose from. On the left side we have an exercising machines with weights. In the center of the room we have mats for fighting and stretching. Serena notices Wufei is practicing with a katana and his eyes are close. She could tell he's a very skill fighter by the way he moves and handles the katana. I lean against the wall and watch his every move. I can tell he felt my present but he didn't say or stop his training, which I'm grateful. 

Wufei is practicing with his katana when he felt someone enter the room. He heard them walk around for a bit then stop. He knew the person is still here since he can feel their presents still. He knew who ever the person it is isn't a threat to him so he continues to practice. After he did his final move he open in his eyes and takes a look around the room. He spots Serena leaning against the wall watching him. He can see why Yuy is attracted to her because right now she looks very beautiful. He also notices she seem to be in deep thought about something. 

Serena is thinking about how she was the best swordsman back in the Silver Millennium when she felt eyes on her. She looks up and notices that Wufei is done practicing. She gives him a smile; "you're very good at handling that katana I didn't see one single flaw. The only two other people beside myself that any good are Haruka and Darien but you even out shine them." She doesn't really remember who taught her to sword fight back in the Silver Millennium. All she can really remember is that they we're very close friends. Who ever did taught her did very well job because she the best one out of all the scouts when it came to sword fighting and archery. "Perhaps sometime we can have a match to see whose better. I know you consider most women weak but don't judge me until you really see me in battle or practicing."

Wufei listens to her little speech and he actually respects her words because most women just get mad instead of staying clam. The only one that really ever done that was Meiran whom he learn to respected latter on. "I won't call you weak unless you give me a reason too Rena."

Serena eyes widen for a second because that name sounds so familiar to her for some reason. All the scouts call her Sere, Serena, Meatball head or Koneko. Where have I heard that name nobody here has call me that? "Thank you Wufei so, which Gundam did your pilot?"

Wufei smirks before leaning against wall next to her. "I pilot Altron and I still find it hard to believe that they are living organic minerals?"

Serena glance at him from the corner of her eye before looking straight once again. "From what they told me earlier shortly after I woke up is that they are organic minerals from the moon that looks like a metal substance that your dimension calls Gundanium Alloy. They also told me that they originally came from my world but Selene the Moon Goddess whose my ancestor by the way send them to your dimension on the moon. The scientists that discover them on the moon surface with a little help from the Fates then made them into the Gundams they are today. The reason they didn't appear to be alive while in your world is because their spirits were sleeping until Selene awoken them to protect me. Like I need more protecting but I don't argue with any of my ancestors. Any other question you have?" I notice he stop leaning against the wall and walk over to the mats then begin to do hand to hand combat with an imagery person while I was talking about the Gundams.

Wufei didn't stop what he is doing but he did glance her way for a second. "Hmm well that answers that question so tell me something about you?"

Serena gives him a surprise look before closing her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just recently turn seventeen over spring vacation. I have both my parents and a little brother that just turn thirteen. I have a guardian cat name Luna who found me when I was fourteen than she made me into Sailor Moon. I was quite clumsy when I was younger now I'm more graceful. What about you Wufei do you have family?"

Wufei stops and stare at her not sure if I should tell her anything about his self. Normally he wouldn't but there something about Serena that makes him think he knew her in a past life or something. "I'm seventeen years old, a Gundam pilot and I'm the last of my clan due to the fact my colony was destroyed. I became a Gundam Pilot when the Alliance killed my wife during the war. I was taught that honor and justice is very important in life."

Serena gives him a sympatric smile, "I'm sorry to hear about your colony. I know how it feels to be the last of your kind. All my people were killed over two thousand years ago, which you will find out more about tomorrow when I show you and the other guys our pass." He gives me an understanding small smile. 

Wufei glance at her and notices that she is about to fall asleep. "You should get to bed its pass three in the morning. Beside it looks like you're going to fall asleep sitting there. Come on I will walk you to your room just let me take a quick shower first." He grabs some towels and the change of clothes he got from his room then took a quick shower. He got dress in a pair of black shorts and white t-shirt. Then walk back into the training room and notice that Serena is about to fall asleep so he quickly wakes her up then they left the room. Serena and Wufei walks toward the elevator then took it to level four. Wufei walks her to the east wing over to the door with her name "see you in the morning Rena." He then went to his own bedroom and walks inside to get some sleep.


End file.
